The Doubt
by Elena Valerious
Summary: Quand Ziva est accusée de terrorisme, toute l'équipe se mobilise pour la sortir de là. Mais quand les preuves de sa culpabilité se multiplient, le doute s'installe et l'équipe va devoir faire un choix. La croire ou accepter ce que démontrent les faits.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DOUBT**

**Auteur : **Elena Valerious

**Disclaimer :** Les noms relatifs à l'univers de NCIS sont la propriété de **Donald P. Bellisario**, de **Don McGill** et de **CBS**. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de ma fic et ne touche pas d'argent dessus. Ll'histoire en revanche m'appartient ainsi que les personnages fictifs qui y sont créés.

**Rating : **K

**Résumé :** Quand Ziva est soupçonnée de terrorisme par la CIA, toute l'équipe se mobilise pour la sortir de là. Mais quand les preuves de sa culpabilité et les trous noirs dans son passé se multiplient, le doute s'installe. L'équipe va alors devoir faire un choix : faire confiance à la Ziva qu'ils connaissent ou bien accepter ce que démontrent les faits.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette histoire est déjà publiée sur mon blog _()_, les chapitres arriveront donc au rythme d'un par jour. Cette fic se composent de 9 chapitres + d'un épilogue. Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Tony sortit en sifflotant de l'ascenseur, café à la main, portable dans l'autre. A moins qu'un nouveau meurtre ne survienne à l'improviste, ça allait encore être une journée tranquille.  
En s'approchant des bureaux de l'équipe, il eut la surprise de voir Abby, McGee et Ziva réunit autour du bureau de cette dernière. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, il tendit le cou pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Brelan de rois, annonça fièrement Abby en abattant ses cartes.  
- Désolé Abby... s'excusa faussement McGee avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais quinte flush !

Il allait se pencher pour ramasser ses jetons quand Ziva posa d'un coup sec sa main sur celle de McGee. Surpris, il releva la tête. L'israélienne tenait toujours ses cartes, un petit sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Tu permets que je joue ?**  
**- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais avoir de mieux qu'une quinte flush...**  
**- Quinte flush...royale, annonça-t-elle d'un ton triomphant en abattant ses cartes sur le bureau.

McGee resta interdit et regardant les cartes, ses yeux passant de l'As de cœur au dix de cœur, en passant par le roi, la dame et le valet, sans rien comprendre.  
Finalement, il releva la tête et regarda Ziva qui ramassait triomphalement les jetons amassés sur le bureau.

- Mais...Mais...J'étais persuadé que tu avais un mauvais jeu ! Comment as-tu fait ?**  
**- Le bluff mon cher, le bluff... Les techniques de mensonges apprises au Mossad servent même dans la vraie vie...Et puis...Je ne dévoile jamais mon jeu...**  
**- Vous jouez pour combien ? demanda Tony.  
- La mise est de cinq dollars.**  
**- Même pas un strip-poker...Quelle déception... ironisa l'italien.  
- Je serai la dernière encore habillée, ironisa Ziva.

Abby lui tira puérilement la langue puis se leva de sa chaise, annonçant qu'elle avait « assez joué ». Tony enleva d'un coup d'épaule son manteau et le lança sur sa chaise de bureau, avant de tirer sa chaise et de s'installer à côté de Ziva.

- Et contre moi, tu joues ? sourit-il.  
- Voyons mon petit derrière poilu, je n'ai plus rien à apprendre de ton anatomie... ironisa Ziva en lui tapotant le bout du nez.  
- Vous dites si on vous prend une chambre tous les deux ! s'exclama McGee en se levant à son tour.  
- Merci, ça ira...De toute façon j'ai assez joué, annonça Ziva en rangeant les cartes et les jetons dans une boite qu'elle enferma dans son bureau.  
- Crois-moi, ma chère Ziva, tu n'as pas encore tout vu... se vanta Tony avec un léger sourire.  
- Et j'espère pour elle qu'elle ne verra rien de plus... répliqua Gibbs en passant derrière l'italien et en lui octroyant une tape sur la tête au passage.

Ziva et McGee sourirent tandis que Tony se massait l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant. Gibbs s'assit à son bureau, bientôt imité par McGee.

- Aucun marin mort patron ? demanda Tony. Pas d'action ? **  
**- Non, pas d'enquête DiNozzo, mais j'attends toujours ton rapport de la dernière enquête, alors je te conseille de t'y mettre immédiatement...**  
**- Oui patron ! s'écria Tony en se précipitant sur son ordinateur.

Au même moment, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec leur petit bruit caractéristique. Dans un ensemble parfait, les membres de l'équipe de Gibbs se tournèrent pour voir les nouveaux arrivants qui s'avéraient être...Trent Kort, accompagné de deux hommes.  
Ce dernier se dirigea vers les bureaux de l'équipe. Aussitôt, Tony et Gibbs bondirent de leurs chaises. Tony fut le premier à réagir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Kort ? cracha-t-il. Tu t'es trompé de bâtiment ? Ici c'est pas la fourrière...**  
**- Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, DiNozzo, ironisa Kort, une grimace mauvaise au visage. Mais c'est pas pour toi que je viens... Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas...**  
**- Que voulez-vous, Kort ? demanda Gibbs sur un ton poli mais froid.  
- Je ne viens pas non plus pour vous Gibbs. A vrai dire je viens pour vous, mademoiselle David, dit-il en se tournant vers Ziva. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Ordre du département d'Etat.**  
**- QUOI ? s'exclama cette dernière. Mais pourquoi ?**  
**- Je ne pense pas que vous ayez vraiment envie que vos amis l'entendent. Levez-vous je vous prie. **  
**- Il est hors de question que je vous suive où que ce soit tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit pourquoi on m'arrête !**  
**- Ne vous faites pas en plus accuser d'entrave à la justice.

Ziva se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, tandis que Tony faisait le tour de son bureau pour se planter sous le nez de Kort. Silencieux, Gibbs observait la scène depuis son bureau, mâchoire crispée et sourcils froncés. Abby s'était rapprochée de McGee et regardait d'un œil furieux Kort.

- Tu ne l'emmèneras nulle part ! cria Tony. Au cas où tu aurais oublié la loi, tu n'as pas le droit de te pointer ici et de balancer des accusations injustifiées !**  
**- Comme c'est touchant...ironisa Kort. Très amusant la manière dont tu défends ta _collègue_. Ce ne sont pas des menaces injustifiées, j'essaie juste de préserver sa réputation à vos yeux. **  
**- Je ne vois pas de quoi je pourrais être coupable ! s'énerva Ziva.  
- Bien sur, il aurait été trop facile de vous voir avouer tout de suite... Très bien, puisque vous tenez tant à ce que vos amis sachent de quoi vous êtes accusée...**  
**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna la voix de Vance du haut des escaliers.

L'équipe ainsi que Kort et ses hommes levèrent la tête pour voir le directeur du NCIS descendre du premier étage, son cure-dent coincé entre les lèvres. Il s'approcha de Kort.

- Monsieur Kort...Je peux savoir ce que la CIA veut à mes agents ? Qui plus est à un de mes meilleurs agents ? **  
**- Mademoiselle David ici présente est en état d'arrestation, annonça Kort en sortant une feuille de son manteau et en la tendant à Vance, avant d'en sortir la copie et de la tendre à Gibbs qui s'était levé. Comme vous pouvez le lire sur ce papier qui vient du département d'Etat et qui a été signé par le directeur de la CIA, mademoiselle David est accusée de contre-espionnage au sein du NCIS, ainsi que de partenariat avec des organisations terroristes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ziva était assise très droite sur une chaise, dans une des salles d'interrogatoire du QG de la CIA à Langley.

Elle revoyait encore dans sa tête les regards de l'équipe quand Kort lui avait lu ses droits en lui passant les menottes. Les regards des autres agents du NCIS alors qu'elle était emmenée hors du bâtiment, encadrée par les agents de la CIA.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un agent. Agé d'une quarantaine d'années environ, les cheveux bruns cuivrés, vêtu d'un costume impeccable, il se dégageait de lui un certain charme et une assurance indéniable.

Il jeta un dossier sur la table et s'assit face à l'israélienne.

- Officier David, je suis l'agent Paul Cartman, se présenta-t-il. Je ne me fais aucune idée sur vous, et je sais que vous êtes un très bon agent du Mossad. Je ne vais donc pas aller par quatre chemins. Savez-vous de quoi vous êtes accusé exactement ?

- Non.

*******

L'agent David est accusé de contre-espionnage. Elle est suspectée de travailler comme agent double au sein d'une organisation terroriste de grande importance, telle qu'Al Quaïda. Nous pensons qu'elle a été envoyée comme taupe ici dans l'espoir de récolter des renseignements importants sur l'armée américaine ou aider au bon déroulement d'opérations terroristes.

- Tout ceci est ridicule, siffla Tony.

Il était assis en salle d'interrogatoire au NCIS face à Trent Kort depuis une dizaine de minutes. Après s'être longuement regardé en chien de faïence, Kort avait fini par lui exposer les accusations qui pesaient sur Ziva. Toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres pour l'italien.

- Est-ce que l'officier David possède plusieurs portables ? demanda Kort sans tenir compte de la remarque de Tony.

- Pas que je sache.

- Il est pourtant indiqué sur cette feuille, continua sur le même ton tranquille l'agent de la CIA en sortant une feuille d'un dossier et en la faisant glisser devant Tony, qu'elle a changé six fois de téléphone portable au cours de ces deux derniers mois.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de changer de téléphone portable prouve qu'elle est une taupe…

Kort lui jeta un regard glacial puis se replongea dans ses notes.

- Quel genre de relations entretenez-vous avec l'officier David ?

*******

Paul Cartman sortit plusieurs photos du dossier et les disposa devant Ziva. Toutes trois représentaient des hommes.

- Connaissez-vous ces hommes ?

- Non.

Le ton de Ziva était sans appel. Elle était lasse. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il l'interrogeait, posait toutes les questions possibles et imaginables, même les plus stupides.

- Ces trois hommes sont des trafiquants d'armes reconnus dans le Moyen-Orient, et recherchés par 48 pays. Nous vous soupçonnons d'avoir eu des contacts avec ces trois hommes.

- Tout ceci est stupide ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis un agent du Mossad reconnu ! Je ne trahirais jamais mon pays, ni les Etats-Unis ! J'ai passé des tests au décodeur, vous pouvez les vérifier, ils sont impeccables ! Je ne vois pas ce qui vous pousse à croire que je suis un traitre, mais je vous conseille de revoir vos informations !

- Comment êtes-vous arrivée au NCIS mademoiselle David ?

*******

- Avez-vous déjà laissé l'officier David accéder à votre ordinateur ?

- Oui, enfin…Quelques fois, et mes fichiers sont très protégés...Et Ziva, enfin je veux dire, l'officier David, n'a pas les compétences requises en informatique pour pouvoir crypter mon ordinateur.

Après Tony, c'était au tour de McGee de se faire interroger par Kort. Comme l'italien, il trouvait aussi ridicule que Ziva puisse être suspectée d'être une taupe.

- Quel genre de relation entretenez-vous avec l'officier David ?

- C'est une collègue et une amie, répondit franchement McGee.

- Et quel genre de relation entretienne l'agent DiNozzo et l'officier David ?

McGee paru déstabilisé par la question avant de se reprendre bien vite.

- Je ne pense pas que c'est à moi que vous devez poser la question…

- L'agent DiNozzo m'a déjà répondu. J'attends votre version.

- L'agent DiNozzo et l'officier David entretiennent une relation strictement professionnelle et amicale.

Un sourire légèrement amusé fendit le visage de Kort.

*******

Cartman sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait Ziva. Il l'interrogeait depuis plus de trois heures, sans aucun résultat.

Un homme brun, d'une cinquantaine d'années, le teint basané, sortit de la salle jouxtant celle des interrogatoires, d'où il observait l'israélienne depuis une fenêtre sans teint.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il à Cartman.

- Rien, soupira ce dernier. Je suis désolé monsieur, mais elle dit ne rien savoir. Elle a l'air sincère.

- N'oubliez pas que cette petite garce a fait partit du Mossad ; elle sait mentir. De plus, ils ne l'auraient pas envoyé ici s'ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister à un interrogatoire. Je sais qu'elle ment. Faites-la avouer. Je me fiche de vos méthodes !

- Est-ce que vous voulez dire…

- Vous savez parfaitement ce que j'entends par là ! Transférez-la à Camp Davis ! le coupa l'homme.

Le ton était sans appel, et la conversation sans appel. L'inconnu tourna les talons et partit d'une démarche raide et pressée.

*******

Les interrogatoires de l'équipe de Gibbs étaient terminés. Ils étaient tous passés les uns après les autres pour répondre aux questions de Kort, qui pouvait se résumer en une seule : Ziva avait-elle eu un comportement qui aurait pu trahir son appartenance à un réseau terroriste ?

Kort et un autre agent de la CIA observaient de loin l'équipe qui s'était réunie autour du bureau de Gibbs.

- Ils la protègent, marmonna Kort. Même s'ils savent quelque chose, ils ne diront rien. Le problème avec cette équipe, c'est qu'ils agissent de la même manière que la Mafia. Une famille. Et on ne touche pas aux membres de la famille…

Plus loin, Gibbs et son équipe discutait aussi. Tony avait pris la parole avec véhémence :

- On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça Gibbs ! Enfin, on ne sait même pas où elle est ! Tout ceci est ridicule, ils n'ont aucune vraie charge plausible contre elle, ils ne peuvent pas l'arrêter ainsi !

- Il faut croire que si, Tony, il faut croire que si…soupira Gibbs. Maintenant, tais-toi, notre cher ami Kort vient vers nous…

- Nous en avons fini avec les interrogatoires pour le moment, annonça ce dernier.

- Où est Ziva ? demanda Tony.

- L'officier David a été transporté au QG de la CIA, répondit Kort, où elle subit en ce moment des interrogatoires. Nous en avons terminé pour le moment.

Il se tourna et commença à partir quand la voix de Gibbs l'arrêta net.

- Non, monsieur Kort, nous n'en avons pas fini pour le moment ! Toute la journée, vous nous avez interrogés, sans autre explication que les soupçons que vous portez sur une de nos collègues. Soupçons infondés, je vous le rappelle. Ou s'ils ne le sont pas, vous ne nous en avez pas apporté la preuve. Mon équipe et moi-même sommes décidés à vous aider dans votre enquête, à condition toutefois que vous nous apportiez les renseignements que nous désirons.

- Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier, Gibbs…

- N'en soyez pas si sûr…Quels soupçons nourrissez-vous _exactement_ à l'égard de l'officier David ?

Kort soupira et son regard passa sur chacun des membres de l'équipe. La même détermination s'affichait sur leur visage. Aucun ne flancherait.

Avec un autre soupir, il s'approcha de l'équipe.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je préfèrerai discuter de tout ça ailleurs…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Kort ouvrit la porte d'une des salles de conférence du NCIS et s'effaça pour laisser passer l'équipe de Gibbs. Une fois que Ducky fut entré, il referma la porte et se tourna vers les agents.

- Bien. Mieux vaut vous asseoir. Ce que je vais vous dire risque d'être dur à entendre, mais la CIA n'aurait pas arrêté l'officier David si elle n'avait pas de très sérieux soupçons sur sa culpabilité, ainsi que des preuves. Nous pensons que l'officier David a intégré la même cellule terroriste que son demi-frère, que vous connaissez bien je crois, puisqu'il s'agit d'Ari Aswari, quelques mois avant son arrivée au NCIS. Elle a commencé une carrière d'agent double au sein du Mossad, en collectant des informations capitales. Leur cible principale était le NCIS, et il leur fallait un moyen d'entrer au sein de l'organisation des Etats-Unis, en envoyant une taupe. Ne croyez pas que le meurtre de votre regrettée collègue, Caitlin Todd, ait été un hasard. C'était un meurtre prémédité, orchestré par la cellule terroriste, qui se fait appeler « Les Ombres », dans le but de faire intégrer Ziva David au NCIS. Tactique qui a marché, puisque la demande est venue d'Eli David, le père de Ziva David.

- Allons, tout ceci est ridicule ! s'exclama Gibbs. L'officier David a abattu devant mes yeux son demi-frère, avant que ce dernier ne m'abatte ! Si elle avait vraiment fait partit d'une organisation terroriste, la même que son frère, pourquoi l'aurait-elle tué ?

- Parce que les jours d'Ari Aswari étaient comptés. Les Ombres trouvaient qu'il était devenu trop dangereux pour leur organisation, et avaient décidé de le tuer. Aswari a eu vent de leur projet, et a demandé à ce que ce soit sa demi-sœur qui s'acquitte de cette dure tache, rendant ainsi plus crédible sa couverture. Et après ? Après Ziva David a tranquillement accompli sa mission. Ses missions. Arrivant toujours plus tôt, c'est ainsi qu'elle a pu crypter votre ordinateur McGee. Et se créant une charmante personnalité. De « crazy ninja chick » si je puis m'exprimer ainsi… Ses tics de langages, alors qu'elle parle plus de six langues à la perfection, son exécrable manière de conduire… C'est un agent entrainé. Surentrainé.

- Et quand elle a été suspectée de trahison, après que Gibbs soit partit en retraite ? demanda Abby.

- Ah…Cette fameuse accusation…Lancée par une organisation rivale de celle des Ombres, destinée à faire tomber la couverture de l'officier David…J'avoue qu'elle a remarquablement bien joué sur ce coup, vous ramenant par la même occasion Gibbs, et ne tuant pas sa rivale alors qu'elle en avait l'ordre… Merveilleusement américanisée… Et enfin la partie la plus intéressante…La taupe infiltrée au NCIS…Celle à cause de qui l'équipe a été dissoute pendant quatre mois… Et bien il n'y avait pas qu'une taupe, mais deux…Deux sur la même affaire… Lee se doutait que Ziva était la deuxième taupe, mais sans avoir de preuve…C'était Ziva, et non l'homme que vous avez tué, qui envoyait les messages à Lee… Vous avez cru tuer la taupe…Mais vous n'en avez rien fait.

- Tout ceci est complètement surréaliste et irrationnel ! s'exclama Tony en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise. Tout ceci n'est que suppositions, vous n'avez aucune preuve tangible ! Une personne voulant piéger Ziva n'aurait pas agit autrement ! Et je parle en concerné !

- Je sais que tout ceci est dur à admettre pour vous, susurra Kort d'une voix doucereuse. Je vais vous laisser entre vous et je vous dis à demain.

Sur ce, il sortit. L'équipe resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Gibbs finit par soupirer, et se leva de sa chaise.

- Kort a raison. Rentrez chez vous…Allez vous coucher…

- Mais Gibbs ! protesta Abby. On ne peut…

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à _toucher du bois_…l'interrompit son patron. Tout cela me fait penser à _Diane_ et à _Kelly_… Et au _meurtre de la Grenouille_ également… Bonne soirée.

- Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle, sous les yeux effarés de leur équipe. Mais de quoi parlait leur patron ? Avait-il perdu la tête pour parler ainsi ?

Ducky eut un petit sourire amusé et se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

- Voulez-vous bien accompagner un vieil homme à sa voiture je vous prie ?

Intriguée, l'équipe accepta, et suivit le légiste jusqu'au parking.

- Je pense que vous n'avez pas saisit les allusions de Gibbs mes chers enfants… Rendez-vous chez lui, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire, mais avec la surveillance vidéo, impossible… Je vous dis à dans une demi-heure. Oh, Tim ! Prenez votre ordinateur, on ne sait jamais…

Sur ce, Ducky entra dans sa voiture et démarra. Tony se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- Mais bien sur ! Toucher du bois, il parlait du bois du bateau… Diane et Kelly étaient les derniers bateaux de Gibbs quand au meurtre de la Grenouille…Enfin vous vous étiez réunis dans sa cave pour mener l'enquête !

Chacun des membres de l'équipe entra dans sa voiture et ils partirent en prenant des directions différentes, mais qui menaient toutes au même endroit : la maison de Gibbs.

La porte n'était pas fermée quand ils arrivèrent, et ils trouvèrent leur patron à la cave. Ce dernier eut une ébauche de sourire en voyant son équipe au complet.

- Bien…Je pense émettre une évidence en disant que personne ici ne pense Ziva coupable ?

Le même air déterminé sur les visages de son équipe lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Tony se déplaça pour aller s'adosser à l'établit, le visage fermé, bras croisé.

- Kort a menti, dit-il d'un ton sombre.

- Je sais, lui dit Gibbs. La CIA ne retient pas Ziva à son QG en tout cas. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous McGee. S'ils l'ont fait transporter, cela passe forcément par un formulaire sur un ordinateur. Vous avez déjà crypté les ordinateurs de la CIA n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu oui boss, mais ça m'avait pris du temps, et je ne pense pas que nous en ayons vraiment…

- Faites le plus rapidement possible. Abby vous aidera. Tony, tu as bien des contacts à Interpol ?

- Oui.

- Appelle-les pour savoir s'ils savent quelque chose à propos de ces « Ombres ». Vous avez une heure.

*******

Ziva avait été transféré à Camp Davis dans la soirée par hélicoptère. Elle n'avait pas pu voir l'environnement du site car on lui avait placée un sac sur la tête, et ses mains ainsi que ses chevilles étaient menottées, rendant toute tentative de fuit impossible.

Dès qu'elle était arrivée, on l'avait envoyée dans une salle pour qu'elle se change et revête l'uniforme en coton bleu marine obligatoire, ainsi que les mocassins sans lacets, afin quelle ne tente pas de se suicider. Pas de bijoux, pas de montre afin qu'elle n'ait aucune idée du temps qui passe, et on lui avait même retiré son étoile de David. Quand la femme autoritaire avait tendu la main vers le bijou, Ziva avait tout d'abord refusé énergiquement et s'était débattue de toutes ses forces quand les gardes avaient essayé de la lui prendre de force, avant de recevoir un coup de taser qui l'avait sonnée. Puis ils l'avaient trainée dans une cellule.

Cette dernière était meublée très sobrement. Une espèce de banc servant de lit fixé au mur par des chaines, un lavabo ainsi que des WC. Une fenêtre avec des barreaux rendant sur un mur. Pas de draps i de couvertures et encore moins d'oreiller.

Résignée, elle se roula en boule sur le banc et soupira. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner pourquoi ils l'avaient emmenée ici. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la faire avouer avec la manière « douce », ils allaient donc employer la forte. Et pas besoin preuves concrètes. Depuis le 11 septembre, quiconque étant soupçonné de terrorisme pouvait se faire interroger par la CIA…de la manière dont l'agence le jugeait nécessaire.

- Eh ! Eh ! fit une voix près d'elle.

Se redressant, elle plissa les yeux pour voir quelque chose dans la pénombre et finit par apercevoir un homme dans la cellule voisine de la sienne. Il s'approcha un peu plus des barreaux pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante ans mais en paraissait vingt de plus. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir blanchis prématurément. Ses yeux étaient gris et vide et un tic agitait nerveusement sa paupière toutes les dix secondes environ.

- Que…quel jour on est ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pressée.

- Le 10 mars.

- Le 10 mars…

Un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage comme si elle venait de lui annoncer la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais entendue.

- Vous…vous appelez comment ? chuchota-t-il de la même voix pressée.

- Ziva. Et vous ?

- Bert… Alors vous aussi ils vous soupçonnent ? Ne…ne dites…rien. Rien du tout… Il faut vous taire… Même si elles savent…elles…

- Qui ça ?

- Les voix… Je les entends…Elles me parlent… Elles savent ce que j'ai fait… Mais elles m'ordonnent de ne rien dire… Même quand ils vont fort… Je dois…Me taire…

- Depuis quand êtes-vous ici, Bert ?

- Six…Non…Sept…Sept mois… Mais les voix ne viendront pas tout de suite vous parler ! Elles viendront… Après… Après…

Il se renfonça dans la pénombre de sa cellule et commença à marmonner tout seul. Ziva se recoucha et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Allait-elle devenir comme ce fou ?

*******

Les yeux de McGee et d'Abby s'agrandirent et ils crièrent dans un ensemble parfait le nom de leur patron. Ce dernier, accompagné de Ducky et de Tony, descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à la cave.

- On a trouvé où ils avaient transféré Ziva ! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Où ça ? s'exclama Tony en se précipitant vers l'ordinateur.

- A Camp Davis.

- C'est pas censé être une base d'entrainement de l'armée américaine, boss ? demanda Tony.

- Si. Mais accessoirement, c'est aussi un camp où sont transportés les présumés terroristes pour être…Interrogés.

- Interrogés… Questionnés tu veux dire ? demanda Tony.

- Oui…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Abby.

- Ça veut dire torturé, termina Tim sur un ton funèbre.

*******

Ziva avait été réveillée en sursaut et en pleine nuit par trois gardes armés. Profitant de son hébétude, ils l'avaient sanglés de force à une civière et l'avaient conduite à travers toute la base.

L'israélienne ne pouvait que difficilement s'orienter, voyant uniquement les néons qui passaient au dessus de sa tête.

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une pièce et la civière s'arrêta. Un des soldats défit les liens qui retenaient les chevilles de Ziva. La jeune femme en profita, et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya rouler à terre. Le deuxième soldat se précipita, mais elle se débattait tant et si bien qu'il avait du mal à la maintenir. C'est alors que le troisième soldat intervint et la frappa sur la tempe avec la crosse de son révolver, ce qui l'assomma à moitié. Ils en profitèrent pour la soulever et l'attacher sur une table chirurgicale.

A moitié sonnée, Ziva vit entrer un médecin. Agé d'une soixantaine d'années, une longue et fine cicatrice lui traversait la moitié du visage. Ses yeux étaient petits et une lueur de cruauté s'y reflétait. Il portait une longue blouse blanche de chirurgien.

- Mademoiselle David, je suppose… Je suis le docteur Eckart. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, la CIA m'a donné carte blanche en ce qui concerne votre cas. En d'autres termes, si vous n'avouez pas, vous risquez d'avoir très mal… Ceci, continua-t-il en sortant des patchs reliés à une machine par des fils, sont des électrodes. Une magnifique invention, sourit-il d'un air machiavélique en ouvrant la chemise de Ziva, la laissant en débardeur, pour fixer les patchs sur sa peau ainsi que sur ses tempes. L'électricité est une chose vraiment…fascinante. Elle se propage à une telle rapidité et avec une telle force dans le corps humain qu'il se peut que vous ne ressembliez plus qu'à un légume quand j'en aurai fini avec vous. Voulez-vous me dire quelque chose ?

- J'espère pour vous que je ressemblerai à un légume quand vous en aurez fini avec moi…Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne donne pas cher de vous.

Eckart eu un sourire amusé, puis tourna le bouton du générateur pour régler la puissance au degré avant le maximum et appuya sur le bouton « On ».

Les hurlements de Ziva retentirent dans la salle tandis que le courant électrique se propageait dans son corps.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

L'équipe était toujours réunie dans la cave de Gibbs. Tous affichaient une mine sombre. Tony était adossé à l'établit, Ducky et Gibbs assis sur des chaises, McGee était appuyé contre le bateau et Abby assise sur une marche de l'escalier. Personne ne parlait.

- Alors quoi ? finit par s'énerver Tony. On va rester comme ça, sans bouger, alors que Ziva est peut-être en train de se faire torturer à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Tony ? s'exclama McGee.

- Chercher des idées, penser à un moyen de la sortir de là, je ne sais pas moi, mais pas rester là à ne rien faire ! cria l'italien.

- Ça te ressemble bien de proposer des idées, mais encore faudrait-il qu'elles soient réalisables ! répliqua Tim sur le même ton.

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! cria à son tour Abby avant que Gibbs n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour intervenir. Ziva a besoin de notre aide, et ce n'est pas en se criant dessus qu'on arrivera à la sortir de ce mauvais pas !

L'italien et l'informaticien se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant de soupirer. Abby avait raison. Ce n'était pas le moment de diviser l'équipe. Gibbs remercia la laborantine d'un sourire puis se racla la gorge. Tony et lui se regardèrent quelques instants.

- C'est très risqué, finit par dire leur boss. C'est la prison à perpétuité si on se fait prendre. Minimum.

- C'est Ziva.

- Tu es près à prendre ce risque pour elle ?

- Sans aucune hésitation. Je sais qu'elle est innocente.

- Je devrais normalement te coller la plus grande tape de ta vie.

- Fais-le, boss. Mes idées n'en seront pas plus claires.

Gibbs sourit. Ducky, McGee et Abby se regardèrent entre eux. Tim finit par prendre la parole :

- Vous pourriez nous mettre au parfum ?

- On va faire évader Ziva, dit Tony.

- GENIAL ! s'écria Abby. J'en suis !

- Tu sais qu'on viole au minimum une douzaine de lois fédérales ? dit McGee. Qu'on risque énormément ? Que Camp Davis est une véritable forteresse, et qu'à trois on n'y arrivera jamais ?

- Exact.

- Mon cher Anthony, j'ai toujours apprécié ton goût du risque, sourit Ducky. Quand à toi, Jethro, si tu étais un peu responsable, tu essaierais de l'en empêcher.

- Nous savons tous les deux que c'est voué à l'échec, Ducky, répondit Gibbs.

- Je ne veux forcer personne, reprit Tony. Qui me suit ?

Il posa sa main à plat sur la table. Abby posa immédiatement la sienne dessus.

- J'en suis. Jusqu'au bout.

Il lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Ducky posa à son tour sa main sur celle de la gothique.

- Il me semble retrouver ma jeunesse…dit-il. Tu peux compter sur moi, Anthony.

Il eut lui aussi droit à un sourire de l'italien. Gibbs s'avança et posa sa main sur celle du légiste.

- C'est insensé…Pratiquement irréalisable…Et ça ne se fera pas sans moi.

- Merci boss.

Les regards se portèrent sur McGee. Ce dernier soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et sourit en posant sa main sur celle de leur chef.

- Des risques énormes…De faibles chances de réussite…Où est-ce qu'il faut signer ?

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux. Chacun savait que cette mission sauvetage était énormément risquée. Mais elle en valait la peine.

- Pour Ziva, dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix.

*******

Les portes de la cellule de l'israélienne s'ouvrirent, et deux gardes la jetèrent pratiquement sur le banc qui faisait office de lit. Elle gémit faiblement et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Son corps tremblait, restes des chocs électriques qu'elle avait reçus pendant la nuit. Eckart lui avait pourtant assuré que dans deux heures, elle serait pratiquement comme neuve. Pour une nouvelle séance.

Ziva se recroquevilla sur elle-même et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Deux petites heures.

- Eh ! Eh ! fit la voix de Bert près d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête et pu voir son compagnon d'infortune qui s'était rapproché. Il tendit la main à travers ses barreaux pour attraper celle de l'israélienne.

- Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il. Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?

Ziva secoua négativement la tête. Bert eu un sourire heureux. Il se renfonça à l'intérieur de sa cellule et réapparu quelques instants plus tard. Il glissa entre les barreaux une couverture de laine grise. Ziva l'attrapa et la tira dans sa cellule.

- Il fait froid ici… dit-il.

- Merci…

Elle s'enveloppa comme elle put dedans et ferma les yeux.

*******

Ils avaient trouvé le plan. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à trouver les moyens de le réaliser.

- Il nous faut des armes, dit Tony.

- Il nous faut des hommes, renchérit Ducky.

- Il nous faut un accès informatique, ajouta McGee.

- Il nous faut surtout de l'aide, termina Gibbs en montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de sa cave. J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer. Rentrez chez vous. Demain, soyez à l'heure au NCIS. Il ne faut pas que Kort se doute de quoi que ce soit.

La porte de la cave se referma doucement. L'équipe se regarda en silence pendant un petit moment. Dducky sourit et fut le premier à prendre la parole :

- Tout ça me parait bien excitant… Jethro a raison. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous, vos idées n'en seront que plus claires. A demain.

*******

Gibbs et McGee se croisèrent dans un couloir, l'un allant en direction de l'ascenseur, l'autre retournant à son bureau. Du haut de l'escalier, Kort les observait. McGee alla tranquillement se rasseoir à son bureau et rouvrit la fenêtre sur laquelle il était avant de s'absenter.

Gibbs se glissa dans l'ascenseur et jeta un petit coup d'œil à l'agent de la CIA avant que les portes ne se referment sur lui. La boite en métal commença à descendre. Il attendit quelques secondes et poussa le bouton d'arrêt.

Il sortit la feuille que McGee lui avait discrètement glissée dans la poche quand ils s'étaient croisés. L'écriture fine de son agent s'étalait sur presque toute la feuille.

_Camp Davis. Véritable forteresse. Porte blindée. Code à reconnaissance biométrique. Douze gardes armés à l'extérieur et miradors. Aucune idée pour ceux à l'intérieur._

_Abby et moi pouvons nous occuper de l'entrée. Fléchettes tranquillisantes à utiliser ? Besoin hélicoptère pour extraction._

_Montant total de l'opération : dans les 10 000 dollars juste pour le matériel. Besoin au moins 6 hommes de plus. _

_Montant total de l'opération (matériel + hommes) : dans les 500 000 dollars. _

_Avez-vous trouvé de l'aide ???_

Gibbs réduisit la feuille en confetti et remit l'ascenseur en route. Oui, il avait trouvé quelqu'un. Le plan se profilait.

*******

Tony nota rapidement sur une feuille les renseignements que son contact d'Interpol venait de lui transmettre et cliqua sur « Erase Message » avant de fermer sa boite de réception. Il glissa la feuille dans un dossier avant de se lever et de l'apporter au bureau de Gibbs.

- J'ai fini mon rapport, patron, dit-il en lui tendant la pochette.

Sans un mot, sans une réaction, l'ancien marine la prit tandis que Tony retournait à son bureau. Au même moment, Kort surgit de derrière l'escalier et aboya à l'italien de le suivre.

La mine renfrognée, ce dernier obéit. Gibbs les regarda partir avant d'ouvrir le dossier.

_Les Ombres existent bien, depuis environ six ans. Attaques terroristes en tout genre, exceptée kamikazes, et ne les revendiques qu'auprès d'autres groupes terroristes. Semblent être des mercenaires. Ari Aswari a bel et bien travaillé pour eux. Aucunes traces de Ziva, mais les Ombres utilisent tous des pseudonymes. Seuls les noms de leurs membres « non actifs » -sous entendu : morts- sont dévoilés. _

_Tout ce que nous a dit Kort concorde, excepté pour Ziva. Suis toujours persuadé qu'elle est innocente. _

_Réunion ce soir dans ta cave ? _

Gibbs déchira rapidement la feuille, sourcils froncés. Il aurait préféré que tant de détails ne concordent pas avec le récit que leur avait fait Kort.

*******

Le soir venu, ils se réunirent tous une nouvelle fois dans la cave de Gibbs pour faire le point. Mise à part leur chef, le reste de l'équipe n'était pas très optimiste :

- Kort se doute de quelque chose, dit d'un air sombre Tony. Il m'a dit que si nous tentions quoi que ce soit, toute cette affaire finirait mal.

- Nous avons recréé avec Abby un programme informatique semblable à celui de la sécurité de Camp Davis. On s'est fait repéré trois fois, soupira McGee.

- Je me suis renseigné sur le « médecin » de Camp Davis. Il a servit pendant la Guerre Froide, et « interrogeait » les présumés traitres. Ceux qui lui ont survécus auraient préféré mourir, termina Ducky d'un air sombre.

- Je vous trouve bien pessimiste… dit Gibbs. Moi qui voyais une lueur d'espoir… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

- Qui donc ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Je pense que cela va vous étonner que Gibbs ait pensé à moi, fit une voix en provenance du haut de l'escalier. Et je sais qu'aucun de vous n'aurait pensé à moi pour une pareille mission, mais il se trouve que je possède quelques ressources…cachées…

L'homme descendit doucement les marches de l'escalier sous les yeux ébahis du reste de l'équipe.

- Franks ?! finit par s'exclamer Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Tony et McGee étaient assis autour d'une table dans la cave d'une maison appartenant à Franks, aux alentours de Washington. C'était ici qu'ils cacheraient Ziva quand ils l'auraient extraite, si tout se passait bien.

McGee pianotait sur son ordi, révisant encore et encore le programme qu'il avait mis au point avec Abby et qui, grâce au ciel, marchait enfin. Cela faisait trois jours que Franks était arrivé. Trois jours, c'était beaucoup, surtout si Ziva se faisait torturer à longueur de journée. Rien ne prouvait qu'elle fût encore en vie.

Franks avait trouvé des hommes. Six en tout. Franks avait trouvé un hélicoptère. Franks avait trouvé des armes.

McGee regardait justement Tony qui nettoyait soigneusement chaque partie de son arme. Une manie qu'il avait sûrement prise chez Ziva.

- Kort t'as demandé la nature de tes relations avec Ziva ? demanda brusquement Tim.

- Oui, répondit Tony sans lever les yeux de sa tâche.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda Tony, cette fois en relevant la tête.

- Il m'a posé la question.

- Moi je ne te demande pas ce que tu as répondu à « quelles sont vos relations avec l'agent David » !

- Non. Il m'a demandé si je savais qu'elles étaient _tes_ relations avec Ziva.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? demanda Tony après un blanc de quelques secondes.

- Qu'elles étaient purement amicales.

- C'est ce que j'ai répondu aussi.

Tony lui adressa un petit sourire. La porte de la cave s'ouvrit brusquement et la tête de Gibbs apparu en haut des escaliers.

- Eh vous deux. C'est partit.

En moins de vingt secondes, Tony avait ré assemblé son arme et McGee était près. La mission commençait.

*******

Ziva hurlait tandis que le courant se propageait dans tout son corps. Eckart augmentait progressivement la dose d'électricité à chacun des « interrogatoires ». Il regardait Ziva sans ciller, insensible aux cris de l'israélienne. Celle-ci finit par s'évanouir sous le coup de la douleur.

Un micro grésilla et une voix se fit entendre.

- Réveillez-la. Charge au maximum.

Le docteur Eckart s'approcha de la vitre sans teint se trouvant sur un des pans du mur. L'homme derrière cette vitre appuya sur un bouton et le stratagème disparut, laissant apparaitre un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le teint basané.

- Monsieur Livni… commença Eckart d'une voix gênée. Une charge supérieur à celle qu'elle vient de recevoir serait fatale pour elle. Et nous ne pourrions plus l'utiliser…

- Seriez-vous en train de discuter mes ordres ?

- Pas du tout…C'est juste que…Vous m'avez donné comme ordre de la faire avouer…Je n'y arriverai pas si elle meurt.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est moi qui ai ordonné qu'elle soit transférée à Camp Davis ? C'est donc moi qui dirige n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…C'est juste que.

- Faites ce que je vous dis, Eckart. Et tout ira bien pour vous.

Livni appuya sur un bouton et la vitre ne renvoya plus que le reflet d'Eckart. Se dernier se rapprocha de Ziva et lui envoya un faible courant électrique qui la réveilla.

- Je vous laisse une heure, dit-il. Nous reprendrons après. Voici quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en remplissant une seringue d'un liquide transparent, qui paralysera vos muscles et vous fera tenir tranquille pendant cette heure.

*******

L'hélicoptère de Franks transportant toute l'équipe arriva près de Camp Davis et stationna à une centaine de mètres de l'enceinte du camp. McGee et Abby, assis toute à l'arrière, pianotaient fiévreusement sur leur ordinateur.

- C'est bon boss, dit Tim. Je suis entré dans le poste de sécurité.

- C'est partit, on se déploie, ordonna Gibbs.

Franks, qui pilotait, devait rester avec les deux scientifiques dans l'hélico, et n'intervenir que si besoin était. Gibbs, Tony et les six autres hommes rabattirent leur cagoule noire et descendirent de l'hélico. Ils se rapprochèrent silencieusement au pas de course de la forteresse et se cachèrent derrières des buissons épineux à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée. La lourde porte était fermée, et trois gardes patrouillaient tranquillement devant. L'un des trois était appuyé contre la façade et fumait une cigarette.

Deux miradors surveillaient le terrain alentour. Une chance que l'hélico de Franks soit aussi silencieux, songea Gibbs.

- McGee, où en êtes-vous ? s'impatienta l'ancien marine.

- J'y arrive…Et…C'est bon !

Les lourdes portes commencèrent à s'ouvrirent lentement. Les trois gardes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers elles. Dix secondes plus tard, ils s'étaient affalés sur le sol, endormit par des fléchettes soporifiques. Les gardes dans les miradors avaient eu moins de chance et avaient été abattus.

- On y va ! s'écria Gibbs.

Ils sortirent tous en courant de leur cachette et s'introduisirent dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se séparèrent. Tony et trois hommes filèrent vers le sud de la forteresse, Gibbs vers le nord.

*******

L'heure s'était écoulée. Ziva sentait les extrémités de ses membres picoter tandis que les effets du paralysant se dissipaient doucement. Eckart entra au même moment.

- J'espère qu'on a été bien sage… dit-il en replaçant les électrodes sur la jeune femme.

- Salopard…murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Je vous en prie.

Il commença à tourner le bouton du générateur réglant la puissance quand il entendit des cris et des coups de feu provenant de l'extérieur. Il sortit rapidement la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et vit trois hommes armés ainsi que des gardes du Camp Davis se tirer dessus. Rentrant prestement, il tourna le verrou de la porte, prit un révolver dans un des tiroirs du bureau et retourna près de Ziva. Il finit de tourner le bouton sur le maximum et allait appuyer sur « On » quand un coup de feu fit exploser la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme encagoulé. Eckart tira sur lui deux fois. Son adversaire se jeta au sol et riposta en prenant garde de ne pas toucher Ziva. Eckart vida son chargeur et se jeta sur son adversaire qui lui non plus n'avait plus de balles.

Mais l'homme encagoulé eut tôt fait de reprendre le dessus et lui décrocha une droite qui envoya le docteur rouler à terre, sonné. L'homme retira sa cagoule et se précipita vers Ziva.

- Tony…murmura faiblement cette dernière.

- Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait…s'écria Tony en arrachant les électrodes du corps de Ziva.

Cette dernière se redressa difficilement et regarda Eckart étalé par terre. Tony allait aider Ziva quand il vit un éclair de folie meurtrière passer dans le regard de l'israélienne. Regardant autour d'elle, elle trouva de la corde par terre et s'en servit pour attacher les pieds et les poings d'Eckart avant que Tony ne puisse intervenir et fixa les électrodes sur le docteur.

- Tu vas voir ce que ça fait, enfoiré ! hurla-t-elle en branchant le générateur.

Sous le regard horrifié de Tony, il vit ce dernier se tordre de douleur sous l'effet de l'électricité. L'italien passa le bras de Ziva autour de ses épaules et la soutint tandis qu'ils s'enfuyaient.

- C'est bon, je l'ai boss, dit Tony dans son micro.

Ziva vit avec surprise quatre hommes tous encagoulés les rejoindre à la sortie tandis qu'ils s'enfuyaient. Ils coururent pendant cinquante mètre dehors avant qu'on ne commence à leur tirer dessus. Gibbs et les autres hommes ripostèrent aussitôt tandis que Ziva trébuchait. Tony passa un bras sous ses genoux et la souleva dans les bras tout en continuant de courir. Ils arrivèrent près de l'hélicoptère que le mentor de Gibbs avait déjà mis en route et qui n'attendait plus qu'eux pour décoller.

- Franks ? s'écria l'israélienne avec surprise en voyant le pilote.

- Ravi de vous revoir en vie, mademoiselle David ! s'écria Franks avec un sourire.

- Trêve de politesse, on s'arrache ! répliqua Gibbs tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient tous dans l'appareil.

- Avec grand plaisir ! répondit Franks tandis que l'appareil décollait et s'éloignait dans la nuit noire.

Ziva était collée contre Tony à l'arrière et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire, un sourire heureux et reposé au visage.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ziva remercia d'un sourire Abby qui venait de lui apporter une tasse de thé. Enroulée dans une couverture dans la chambre de la maison de Franks, l'israélienne se remettait doucement de ses émotions des derniers jours. Tony était assis dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce et ne la quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait sortir de Camp Davis.

Gibbs, Franks et McGee entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Tony restera avec toi cette nuit Ziva. Demain, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'italien, soit à l'heure au travail et trouve-toi un alibi sérieux pour ce soir. Franks restera ave toi Ziva pendant la journée, et je viendrai prendre la relève le soir. Cette nuit, termina-t-il en se tournant vers son mentor, tu dormiras chez moi.

- On devrait peut-être laisser Ziva se reposer, intervint Abby.

- Bonne idée. A demain.

Les quatre agents sortirent de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée se refermait sur eux. Restés seuls, Ziva et Tony se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. L'italien finit par se diriger vers le lit et sortit de dessous ce dernier un petit sac de voyage.

- Je suis passé chez toi il y a deux jours pour te prendre des vêtements.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes tiroirs ?

- Très jolie lingerie au passage… Moi qui pensais que tu étais plus coton et confort…J'ai été agréablement surpris.

L'israélienne ouvrit la bouche avec une mine effarée, puis finit par lui envoyer un coussin qu'il évita lestement. Se saisissant du sac, elle en sortit un débardeur et un short, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Tony se réinstalla dans le fauteuil.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la jeune femme ressortait en tenue de nuit. Tony la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle allait s'installer dans le lit. Ce fut quand elle se pencha pour défaire les draps qu'il remarqua une tache inhabituelle sur la peau de la jeune femme.

- C'est quoi ça ? s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Quoi ?

- Ça ! s'écria-t-il en s'approchant d'elle à toute vitesse et en soulevant en partie son débardeur, dévoilant une grande brûlure en forme de « O » dans son dos.

- Tony ! s'écria-t-elle. Lâche-moi ! C'est rien, t'inquiète pas !

- Comment ça « c'est rien » ? Non mais tu as vu l'état de ta peau ? Il faut la désinfecter tout de suite, ça risque de s'infecter ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

- Les gardiens de Camp Davis quand ils s'ennuyaient, ou quand je n'étais pas assez sage, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit nettement les mâchoires de l'italien se serrer avant qu'il ne décide à aller chercher la trousse de premier secours. Revenu quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de la trousse un tube de crème contre les brûlures ainsi que des compresses et du sparadrap. Puis il la regarda avec un air un peu gêné.

- Je dois te mettre de la crème dans le dos alors il faudrait que tu t'allonges sur le ventre et aussi que tu…ahem…

- Enlève mon débardeur ?

- Voila.

Avec un petit sourire amusé, elle se tourna dos à lui et retira son haut avant de se coucher sur le lit en suivant les indications de Tony. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit de la crème sur les mains avant de commencer à l'appliquer délicatement sur le dos de la jeune femme. Au premier contact, le froid de la crème sur sa blessure fit légèrement sursauter Ziva, mais elle s'y habitua très vite.

Bientôt, la simple application de la crème se transforma en massage qui devint bien vite caresses. L'israélienne et l'italien avaient tous les deux le souffle coupé. Bien sûr ils voulaient ce qui allait arriver, ils l'avaient tellement attendus et désiré… Et bien sûr ce lieu était le plus propice, seuls au monde tels deux naufragés à la dérive depuis trop longtemps, vivant au jour le jour et sachant qu'ils pourraient perdre l'autre le lendemain.

Ziva se redressa, laissant ses longs cheveux dégringoler en cacade dans son dos et se retourna vers Tony. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent tout naturellement en un baiser passionné, comme si elles s'étaient préparées à ce moment depuis des siècles.

Tony glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Ziva, l'attirant plus près de lui, pendant que cette dernière faisait glisser le tee-shirt de l'agent par-dessus sa tête. Le reste de leurs vêtements disparurent aussi vite et ils s'écrasèrent sur le lit. Tony caressa doucement le visage de Ziva.

- Tu es tellement belle, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant qu'ils ne s'unissent dans la complicité de la nuit.

Ziva se lova au cœur des bras de son partenaire tandis que ce dernier tirait les draps sur eux.

- Ziva ?

- Hum ? fit cette dernière d'une voix un peu ensommeillée.

- J'ai un petit problème…

- Lequel ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se retournant.

- Je crois bien que je suis accro à toi…

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa.

- Alors je crois que j'ai le même problème… répondit-elle.

*******

Ziva se redressa en sursaut.

- Tony ! cria-t-elle dans la chambre.

- Quoi ? répondit aussitôt la voix inquiète de l'italien.

L'israélienne tourna la tête et le trouva dans un coin de la chambre, habillé de pied en cape en train de finir de nouer sa cravate. Il se rapprocha d'elle à toute vitesse.

- J'ai cru que tu étais partis…murmura-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te laisserai jamais, sourit-il en jouant avec une mèche des cheveux de la jeune femme. Bien dormit ?

- Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps…

Soudain, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller comme ceux d'une gamine et un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

- Tu m'aimes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quelle révélation…sourit-il en l'embrassant. Je dois y aller si je veux être à l'heure au NCIS. Fransk devrait arriver dans dix minutes.

- Tu as un alibi solide à sortir à Kort ?

- En béton ma chère, en béton…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau puis enfila sa veste et son manteau et sortit de la chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, Ziva entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

*******

Tony sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea tout de suite vers son bureau après avoir salué Gibbs et McGee. Tous avaient une mine assez sombre, chose normale pour trois personnes voyant leur amie inculpée et ne sachant pas où elle était. Normalement.

Kort se planta devant le bureau de Tony.

- Toi viens ici. J'ai à te parler.

Sans un mot, Tony se leva et le suivit. Kort l'emmena à l'écart, et ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, tel de chiens près à se sauter à la gorge.

- Quoi ? aboya Tony d'un ton agressif.

- J'espère pour toi que ta stupidité et l'attachement que tu portes à ta chère collègue ne te poussent pas à enfreindre la loi DiNozzo…

- Si tu pouvais être plus explicite…

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler…

- Et bien désolé mais non…

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! s'énerva Kort en se rapprochant, menaçant, de Tony.

L'italien allait répliquer, quand il entendit la voix de son directeur qui l'appelait. Affichant un sourire ironique, il pria Kort de l'excuser sur son ton le plus poli et se dirigea vers Vance qui se trouvait avec Gibbs et McGee. Un homme d'environ cinquante ans, brun au teint basané.

- Agent DiNozzo, voici Isser Livni, agent du Mossad et chargé de l'enquête sur les Ombres.

- Enchanté, répondit Tony en serrant la main de l'agent. Je suis ravi que vous soyez ici. Vous allez pouvoir prouver que l'officier David est innocente dans cette affaire.

- A vrai dire je ne pense pas, dit Livni avec un sourire mauvais. Il y a de cela presque cinq ans maintenant, j'ai été capturé par les Ombres et torturé, avant qu'une mission sauvetage de la part du Mossad ne me sauve. Je ne connaissais que le visage de mes bourreaux, mais pas leur nom. Il se trouve que j'ai par hasard eu entre les mains il y a quelques jours la photo d'un de mes tortionnaires. Qui s'avéra être la fille du directeur adjoint du Mossad, l'officier Ziva David.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

L'équipe de Gibbs s'était réunie dans un coin pour discuter et surtout parler de Livni. Ce dernier était dans le bureau de Vance, en train de raconter son histoire pour la dixième fois, cette fois-ci en présence de Kort qui jubilait, fier de montrer un témoin pouvant l'aider dans son affaire.

Tony était hors de lui, persuadé que c'était un coup monté, et Gibbs ainsi que McGee avaient du le retenir pour qu'il ne colle pas son poing dans la figure de Livni.

- Enfin Gibbs ! cria Tony. Tu ne vas quand même pas croire cet enfoiré !

- Chut Tony ! ordonna d'un ton autoritaire l'ancien marine. Pas la peine d'attirer encore plus l'attention…Nous n'avons encore aucune preuve de ce qu'avance Livni, en attendant…

- Je vais voir Ziva ! décida Tony.

Il allait commencer à s'éloigner quand le reste de l'équipe le retint avec des « non, non, non » empressés.

- Surtout pas ! s'exclama McGee. S'ils nous soupçonnent effectivement d'avoir libéré Ziva, Livni n'est peut-être là que pour jouer la comédie, attendant que nous réagissions exactement comme tu allais le faire, et les conduisant directement à la planque où ils n'auront plus qu'à cueillir Ziva…Et nous par la même occasion.

- McGee a raison, dit Gibbs. Nous y retournerons ce soir. Tard. En attendant, faites comme si de rien n'était, et travaillez. Oh et…Tony. Ne saute pas à la gorge de Livni. S'il te plait.

Obéissant tous à leur patron, ils retournèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs et tentèrent de trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Livni redescendit du bureau de Vance. Il adressa son habituel rictus froid à l'équipe et annonça qu'il allait prendre congé d'eux et retourner en Israël. Toutefois, il se tenait à leur disposition pour l'enquête.

Kort se proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa voiture, et ils empruntèrent tous les deux l'ascenseur. Visiblement, l'agent de la CIA semblait adorer celui du Mossad.

- Quelles preuves avons-nous de son récit ? demanda Gibbs à Vance.

- Il m'a montré des marques de tortures très souvent utilisées au Moyen-Orient. Notamment des brûlures sur les jambes, similaires à celles de l'Officier David.

- Ça ne veut rien dire ! intervint Tony. Même méthode, mais peut-être que Ziva a aussi été torturée par les Ombres !

- Agent DiNozzo ! le coupa Vance. Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits. Et pour le moment, les faits nous montrent que l'Officier David est coupable. Je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur votre travail. Et je parle de celui que vous occupez au NCIS.

Vance leur jeta à tous un regard lourd de sous-entendus et remonta dans son bureau. McGee alla rejoindre le sien, et, avant que Tony ai pu faire le moindre geste, Gibbs l'entraina à part.

- Ne dis pas à Ziva que Livni est venu ici en l'accusant, dit-il à l'italien.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama ce dernier.

- Parce que c'est Ziva. Et même si elle est innocente…

_- Puisqu'elle est innocente_, rectifia Tony.

_- Si_ elle est innocente, nul doute qu'elle voudra faire justice elle-même pour punir Livni de ce coup monté. Et elle n'a pas besoin de rajouter un autre meurtre à son palmarès. ET tu n'iras la voir que ce soir. Après la fin de ton travail. Maintenant, au boulot.

Tony, furieux, obéit et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

*******

Midi. Tony prit sa voiture et fila à la planque pour retrouver Ziva. Il aurait du attendre le soir, il le savait pertinemment, mais trop de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il sortit de sa Mustang, vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas été suivit et entra dans la maison. Les voix de Ziva et de Franks venaient du salon.

Il les trouva en train de disputer une partie de poker. Ziva abattit victorieusement son jeu.

- Et pour la cinquième fois consécutive : gagné.

- Mais…mais…

Franks regardait alternativement son jeu et celui de l'israélienne sans paraitre croire à sa cinquième défaite. Ziva quand à elle le regardait avec un petit sourire victorieux, avant de lever les yeux vers Tony et de bondir sur ses pieds pour aller le saluer.

- Mais…Je pensais que vous croyiez mon bluff ! s'exclama Franks.

- Vous bluffez mal. Enfin…Vous bluffez assez bien, mais pour moi, joueuse de poker entrainée par un père et un demi-frère passionnés depuis que j'ai cinq ans, vous bluffez mal. Vous laissez vos yeux fermés un millième de seconde plus longtemps que d'habitude quand vous clignez.

- Franks, vous ne voulez pas aller nous chercher de quoi manger ? demanda Tony en lui tendant cinquante dollars.

- Avec grand plaisir, je vous laisse avec Miss Grande Bluffeuse en Chef.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sortit de la maison. Ziva noua ses bras autour du cou de Tony et se hissa sur a pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Enfin. Si tu savais comme ça a été douloureux de te pas me jeter à ton cou quand tu es entré…

- Ziva…J'ai quelques questions à te poser.

La jeune femme se détacha de Tony et le regarda avec un air suspicieux :

- Vu le ton sur lequel tu l'as dis, je ne pense pas que tu va m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle…

- Est-ce que le nom d'Isser Livni te dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il après l'avoir faite asseoir sur le canapé.

- C'est un Officier du Mossad, aussi important que moi. Mon père m'en a dit le plus grand bien, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ?

- A-t-il été enlevé, séquestré et torturé par les Ombres il y a quelques années ?

- Oui. Il a été libéré après une mission sauvetage. C'était quelques mois avant que je n'entre au NCIS. Mon père disait qu'il paraissait secoué, chose normale, mais moins que l'aurait été un autre agent. Livni a beaucoup insisté pour avoir le dossier sur les Ombres après ça. Une dernière fois Tony, pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses ces questions ?

Tony soupira. Il ne devait pas lui en parler, ordre de Gibbs et il le savait, mais c'était trop dur de garder le secret. Il devait vider son sac.

Il baissa le regard avant de la fixer de nouveau.

- Il est venu au NCIS ce matin et est reparti en Israël après. Mais il a quand même eu le temps de nous dire que durant son « séjour » entre les mains des Ombre, un de ses bourreaux…s'était avéré être toi.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Ziva en se levant d'un bond. Et tu le crois ? Tu crois que je suis coupable ? Tu me crois vraiment capable de trahir et mon pays, et les Etats-Unis ?

- Ne sois pas stupide…Bien sur que je te sais innocente. Livni a parfaitement pu confondre celle qui l'avait torturé avec toi.

- Non. Livni ne confond pas. A moins que…Oh c'est pas vrai…soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Quoi ?

- Et si Livni…N'était pas la victime ? Il est resté plusieurs semaines entre leurs mains. Plusieurs agents auraient craqué pour moins que ça…Et si…Si c'était lui qui avait trahi le Mossad ? Et si…Si le Mossad avait des soupçons, il aurait pu me choisir comme cible…Il est reparti en Israël tu m'as dis ?

- Oui. Je vais prévenir Gibbs…Il faut qu'on le suive et qu'on l'interpelle…

Tony commença à sortir de la pièce quand Ziva l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner. Elle semblait très perturbée.

- Non Tony ! Tu n'as pas idée de l'influence qu'a Livni ! Il faut monter un gros dossier, fournir de preuves avant de débarquer à Tel-Aviv pour l'inculper !

- Alors il faut s'y mettre tout de suite. J'y retourne. Mais toi…Promets-moi de ne rien faire, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Franks.

- Merci ! dit-il en lui arrachant un sandwich des mains. On se retrouve ce soir ! s'exclama-t-il.

La porte se referma sur lui. Sidéré, Franks resta quelques instants à fixer cette dernière avant de se tourner vers Ziva. Il leva les sandwichs.

- Un petit creux ?

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose d'abord ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Je vais vous préparer un scotch.

*******

La voiture de Gibbs se gara devant la planque. Tony, McGee, Ducky et Abby, qui avaient été mis au courant de la visite de Livni, en sortirent. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivit et entrèrent dans la maison.

L'intérieur était noir comme un four. Seul provenait une petite lumière du salon. Silencieusement, ceux qui portaient une arme la sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la source…pour trouver Franks assis dans un fauteuil, ligoté et bâillonné. Une de ses mains était bloquée sur l'accoudoir par du gros scotch pour tenir un gobelet. Une très longue paille sortait de ce dernier et faisait un petit trou dans le scotch qui recouvrait la bouche du mentor de Gibbs, permettant à ce dernier de boire.

Franks paraissait furieux et roulait des yeux exorbités en se trémoussant sur son fauteuil à la vue de l'équipe. Gibbs et Tony se précipitèrent vers lui. D'un geste sec, l'ancien marin arracha le scotch qui le bâillonnait pendant que l'italien s'occupait des autres liens.

- Où est Ziva ? demanda d'un ton pressé et anxieux Gibbs.

- Elle m'a drogué, dit Franks. Elle a versé un somnifère dans mon scotch ce midi. Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure dans cette position. Elle s'était enfuie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

- Enfuie ? s'exclama Gibbs. Mais pour aller où ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Tony qui s'était reculé, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. L'italien grimaça.

- DiNozzo ! gronda l'ancien marine. Ne me dit pas que…

- Pardon, pardon, pardon boss…Je te promets que je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait à bout de Franks !

- Elle m'a eu en traitre ! protesta ce dernier, piqué dans son orgueil.

Gibbs s'approcha de Tony et lui flanqua une bonne tape derrière l'oreille.

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir désobéi…Et ça, ajouta-t-il en lui en collant une deuxième, c'est pour avoir transgressé une de mes règles…Et même deux…Je te laisse deviner lesquelles ?

- Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse et…

- Ne jamais sortir avec un coéquipier. Maintenant, as-tu une idée d'où elle peut être ?

- Elle a du vouloir rejoindre Livni. Donc je dirai Tel Aviv.

- McGee ! s'exclama Gibbs en se tournant vers ce dernier. Vous avez votre ordinateur portable dans la voiture ?

- Oui.

- Allez le chercher ! On va en avoir besoin.

McGee obéit aussitôt et sortit. Tony grimaça. Il était stupide de croire que Ziva et lui pourraient cacher leur liaison plus d'une demi-seconde à Gibbs. Ce dernier paraissait furieux, et ce n'était pas le moment d'aller lui parler. Abby alla essayer de plaider la cause de Tony, mais l'ancien marine la rembarra d'un ton assez sec.

Enfin, McGee revint, son ordinateur portable sous le bras, qu'il posa sur la table basse du salon et brancha.

- Quel est l'aéroport le plus proche d'ici ? demanda Gibbs.

- Le Ronald Reagan.

- Pirate son système informatique. Je veux savoir quand le dernier avion pour Tel-Aviv a décollé.

McGee tapa à toute vitesse sur les touches de son clavier. Mieux valait faire le plus rapidement possible. Mais entrer les codes d'accès prenait du temps.

- McGee ! rugit Gibbs. Dépêchez-vous !

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- Ça suffit le bleu ! s'exclama Franks à l'adresse de Gibbs. Ce n'est pas la peine de malmener votre équipe. Ziva savait ce qu'elle faisait !

- Boss…intervint prudemment Tony.

- Quoi ?

- Ziva pensait que Livni était la taupe. C'était ce dont je voulais vous parler quand nous sommes arrivés. Elle pensait que Livni avait craqué quand il avait été retenu chez les Ombres, et qu'il était passé de l'autre côté. Elle voulait qu'on monte un dossier contre lui avant d'intervenir.

- Et tu crois qu'elle nous a demandé de faire ça pour quoi Tony ? Elle voulait du temps pour pouvoir aller le tuer !

Tony allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quelque chose quand McGee annonça d'un ton triomphant qu'il avait réussit. Le dernier vol pour Tel-Aviv avait décollé il y avait de cela une heure. Le prochain partait dans une heure.

Gibbs ordonna de vérifier les vidéos de surveillance de la porte d'embarquement du dernier vol pour voir si Ziva s'y trouvait.

McGee la fit aussitôt défiler en avance rapide.

- Là ! s'exclama Tony en pointant le doigt sur l'écran.

Il désigna Ziva qui passait au contrôle, portant une perruque aux cheveux courts et blonds. Elle adressa un sourire au vigile et passa sans problème.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Tony. C'est une fugitive recherchée dans tout le pays et avec une perruque, il la laisse passer comme ça !

- Elle s'est fait enregistrer sous le nom de Sophie Ranier, dit McGee.

- McGee, réservez-nous trois places pour le prochain vol sur Tel-Aviv. On fonce à l'aéroport. Tony, Mike, vous venez avec moi. Abby, McGee, vous restez ici et vous nous trouvez l'adresse de Livni à Tel-Aviv.

*******

L'avion de Ziva se posa à l'aéroport Ben Gurion de Tel-Aviv. L'israélienne en descendit, et, après avoir récupéré sa valise, elle alla chercher un taxi qui la déposa dans un des vieux quartiers de la ville, où se trouvait une de ses planques.

Elle récupéra la clé de l'appartement sous grand vase de l'entrée de l'immeuble, laissa le courrier qui s'accumulait dans la boîte aux lettres et grimpa au second étage.

C'était un petit trois pièces situés dans un quartier tranquille. Ziva entrouvrit à peine les volets et alluma la petite lampe du salon.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle retira sa perruque et se dirigea vers le secrétaire qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle l'ouvrit, le débarrassa des bricoles qui se trouvait dessus, et, à l'aide de son couteau, ouvrit la trappe qui cachait un renfoncement. Là-dedans se trouvait deux 9mm ainsi que leurs cartouches, trois couteaux et un calepin en cuir noir. Elle sortit le calepin, rangea les couteaux à sa ceinture et arma les révolvers. Le bruit que firent les recharges en entrant dans les armes fit sourire la jeune femme.

Reprenant le calepin en cuir, elle alla s'asseoir dans le grand canapé en velours brun et retira ses chaussures avant de tendre la main vers le téléphone. Elle avait un peu de temps devant elle.

*******

Tony appuya son front contre le hublot et soupira. L'avion amorçait sa descente sur Tel-Aviv, mais Ziva avait deux heures d'avance sur eux. A l'heure qu'il était, Livni était peut-être déjà mort. Tony 'en voulait terriblement. Il aurait du écouter Gibbs et ne rien dire à Ziva.

- Arrêtez de vous en vouloir, DiNozzo, dit Franks. Gibbs niera peut-être, mais je peux vous assurer que si ça avait été Jenny à la place de Ziva et Gibbs à votre place, il aurait agit exactement comme vous.

- J'espère Mike, que tu as parfaitement conscience que je suis à côté de toi et que j'entends tout ? demanda Gibbs.

- Ose me dire que j'ai tort !

L'ancien marine ne répondit rien. Satisfait, Franks adressa un clin d'œil complice à Tony. Ce dernier se détendit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'avion avait atterrit. Sitôt descendu, les trois agents rallumèrent leur portable et Gibbs appela McGee et Abby. La gothique décrocha à la première sonnerie.

- Appartement 6B quartier Neve Tzedek, dit-elle.

- Merci Abby.

Se précipitant vers la sortie, ils attrapèrent un taxi et Tony demanda, dans un hébreu parfait qui surprit Franks et Gibbs, de les conduire le plus rapidement possible au quartier Neve Tzedek.

*******

Ziva paya le taxi et sortit de la voiture. Elle se trouvait devant l'appartement de Livni. Tapotant sa hanche, elle vérifia par sécurité que le revolver était bien en place, habilement caché par sa veste.

Elle gravit les marches du perron et tira sur la porte cochère qui résista. L'israélienne poussa un juron. Elle avait la chance que Livni habite un de ces vieux immeubles qui ne connaissaient pas encore l'interphone et dont les portes s'ouvraient avec une clé, mais crocheter une serrure en pleine jour dans un quartier bourré de monde n'était pas des plus discret.

La chance devait jouer en sa faveur ce jour-là, car elle vit un charmant jeune homme se diriger vers elle.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle dans sa langue maternelle. Vous habitez ici ?

- Oui.

- Je vais vous demander un service énorme ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire et en secouant doucement ses cheveux tout en posant sa main sur le bras de l'inconnu. Je travaille pour Monsieur Livni et j'ai rendez-vous avec lui dans cinq minutes. Il m'a donné un double des clés de son appartement, mais je les ai oublié chez moi, et je suis sure que je vais me faire virer si j'ai du retard. Vous pourriez me laisser entrer ?

- Et bien…

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tuer quelqu'un ! dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

- Bien sur. Entrez donc.

- Merci, vous me sauvez la vie !

Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage, et s'arrêta devant la porte portant l'inscription 6B. Vérifiant qu'elle était seule, elle sortit son matériel et commença à crocheter la serrure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrait de quelques centimètres. Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Ziva entra.

*******

Alors que le taxi roulait à tombeaux ouverts dans les rues de Tel-Aviv, se faufilant habilement entre les voitures, le téléphone de Gibbs sonna de nouveau.

La caméra qui se trouve sur le porche de l'immeuble de Livni a filmé Ziva en train d'entrer il y a cinq minutes, dit McGee.

Gibbs raccrocha et demanda à Tony d'ordonner au chauffeur d'accélérer, ce que fit l'italien. Le chauffeur appuya un peu plus fort sur la pédale d'accélération et Tony s'accrocha un peu plus fort à sa ceinture, serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Il pensait que Ziva était la pire conductrice qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle avait trouvé son maître.

Trois minutes plus tard, le taxi pila dans un crissement de frein devant l'immeuble de Livni. Après avoir grassement payé le chauffeur, les trois agents jaillirent du taxi et profitèrent qu'un locataire entre dans l'immeuble pour s'y glisser à leur tour. Dédaignant l'ascenseur, ils gravirent quatre à quatre l'escalier.

*******

Livni, yeux exorbités par la terreur, se tenait assis dans son fauteuil, mains en l'air devant Ziva qui pointait son arme sur lui. Elle avait fait irruption dans son appartement quelques minutes plus tôt. L'arme de Livni était à quelques centimètres de lui, mais il avait ordre de ne pas y toucher.

- Pourquoi restez-vous à jouer ? s'exclama Livni. Tuez-moi tout de suite !

- Je préfère attendre, sourit Ziva.

Elle entendit des bruits de course dans le couloir et quelques instants plus tard, Tony, Gibbs et Franks faisaient irruption dans le salon.

- Ziva, non ! s'exclama Tony.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Ziva n'avait pas bougé, tenant toujours en mire Livni, sans un regard pour Gibbs, Franks ou Tony. Ce dernier avait avancé d'un pas, mais elle lui avait sommé de s'arrêter sinon elle tirait. Gibbs et Franks avait posé la main sur leur revolver, mais sans plus.

- Il nous a tous trahit, dit Ziva. Et en plus de ça, il m'a accusé. Il ne mérite pas de vivre.

- Ne la croyez pas ! s'exclama Livni. Elle est complètement folle, c'est elle le traître !

- Sheket b'vakasha ! hurla l'israélienne à Livni. Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas tirer…

- Je n'en ai pas. Une fois mis hors-jeu, plus personne pour vous inculper, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ziva, je t'en prie, pose ton arme, supplia Tony.

- Pas avant qu'il ait avoué…

Elle resserra sa prise sur le revolver et retira la sécurité. Livni avala sa salive et jeta un regard suppliant aux agents du NCIS. Tony avança encore d'un pas.

- Ziva…murmura l'italien. Ne commet pas un autre meurtre. Il sera jugé.

- C'était pratique, hein ! hurla à nouveau la jeune femme. Ils vous ont torturé pour que vous entriez à leur service, ou bien ils vous ont juste payé ? Après c'était tellement facile…Demander l'affaire en prétextant une affaire personnelle à régler, les renseigner, et, finalement, quand vous aviez peur d'être découvert, trouver un bon bouc émissaire ! Ari Aswari au service des Ombres, nous n'avons qu'à accuser sa demi-sœur !

- Ne la croyez pas, elle raconte n'importe quoi !

- Ils n'auront qu'à fouiller votre appartement pour trouver les preuves nécessaires !

- Elle ment !

- TAISEZ-VOUS !!!

- ZIVA ! intervint Gibbs. Tu crois vraiment que c'est la bonne solution ? Tu pense vraiment que le tuer est la chose à faire ? Il ne payera pas pour ses crimes, pas même pour ton emprisonnement ! Livre-le à la justice, et il sera jugé par la Cour Internationale ! Ziva, tu nous l'as dit toi-même…Tu n'es plus une tueuse…Tu es une enquêtrice.

- Tu as raison Gibbs.

Ziva abaissa lentement son arme et Tony se dirigea vers elle pour la lui ôter. C'est alors que Livni se pencha également vers son revolver et s'en saisit.

Il allait le pointer vers l'israélienne quand celle-ci, vive comme l'éclair et avant qu'un des agents ai pu faire un seul geste, l'abattit d'une seule balle en pleine tête.

*******

Assis sur des chaises en rangs d'oignons, Ziva, Tony, Gibbs et Franks attendaient depuis une heure dans les bureaux du Mossad.

Après que l'israélienne eu abattu Livni, c'était la solution qui leur avait parue la plus appropriée. Fermant l'appartement à clé, ils s'étaient rendus aux bureaux du Mossad. Prévenir la police israélienne n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Et Livni était un agent du Mossad.

Personne n'était venu leur proposer quoi que ce soit, et, en voyant Ziva, un agent s'était précipité pour prévenir son père, pendant qu'un autre installait les agents dans une salle, face à la porte du directeur Eli David, le père de Ziva.

Enfin, un agent sortit du bureau de ce dernier.

- Mademoiselle David, le directeur aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, dit-il.

Sans un mot, Ziva se leva et entra dans le bureau. L'agent referma la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule avec son père. Ce dernier était la tête penchée sur des papiers et griffonnait un mot. D'interminables secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne fasse signe à Ziva de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

- Une fugitive ? A nouveau ? Tu imagines la honte sur notre famille ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut prit place.

- Une erreur judiciaire, père, et vous le savez très bien ! répliqua la jeune femme. Livni m'a prise comme coupable idéale et…

- Cela te donnait le droit de l'abattre !

- Ça n'était pas mon intention première ! Je voulais aller chez lui et lui faire peur, je pensais qu'il avouerait sous la pression, mais visiblement, ils l'ont bien formé ! J'avais baissé mon arme, vous pouvez demander aux agents DiNozzo et Gibbs, ainsi qu'à Mr. Franks ! Livni allait me tirer dessus, ce n'était que de la légitime défense !

- Parlons-en de l'agent DiNozzo ! Mais il se prend pour qui ce cow-boy de monter une « opération sauvetage » ! Cela t'a plus mise dans l'embarras qu'autre chose, et t'as désigné comme n°1 des personnes les plus recherchées par la CIA ! Tu crois vraiment que le Mossad et moi avons besoin de ça ?

- S'il ne m'avait pas sortie de là, je serai à coup sure morte sous les tortures de la CIA ! hurla Ziva. Il a fait ça pour me sauver, et uniquement pour ça ! Je suis pratiquement sûre que c'est Livni qui a ordonné mon emprisonnement à Camp Davis, dans l'espoir soit de me voir avouer sous la torture, soit de me voir morte, dans ce cas-là, il n'avait qu'à fournir de fausses preuves pour vous convaincre tous et continuer à vous berner ! Et quand à convaincre la CIA, il n'a pas eu à chercher bien loin : Trent Kort nous déteste !

Le père et la fille restèrent quelques instants à se fixer sans qu'aucun des deux ne baissent le regard. L'air autour d'eux était vibrant d'électricité, et vu le ton sur lequel avait été dit leurs dernières paroles, nul doute que tout le bâtiment avait du les entendre.

Eli David finit par soupirer et son regard s'adoucit légèrement.

- Tout de même Ziva…Un catholique ?

Elle le regarda avec effarement, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, la referma et finit par s'exclamer :

- Comment… ? Père !

- Est-il vraiment digne de toi ?

- Il n'y a pas un homme qui est plus digne de moi que lui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Si c'est juste sa religion qui vous dérange…

- Quelle fougue dans sa défense ! Ainsi donc tu l'aimes…

- Bien sûr que je l'aime…Avec la vie que je mène, j'ai passé l'âge des stupides amourettes sans lendemain !

- Et tu comptes l'épouser ?

- Je…Non ! Voyons, notre histoire est tellement récente et…

- Tu sais que ta tante Nettie me pose beaucoup de questions sur ta vie amoureuse, à ton âge, elle était déjà mariée depuis quatre ans…Elle avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir en Rivkin !

- Comment avez-vous su pour Michael… ?

- Et ton oncle Hadar a déjà réservé le pur-sang qu'il t'offrira à ton mariage !

- Père, si vous m'avez faite demander uniquement pour me parler de ma vie sentimentale, je préfère encore attendre dans l'autre pièce ! Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai été victime d'une grave erreur judiciaire ?!

Eli David sourit, amusé par la fougue de sa fille.

- A l'heure où nous parlons, des agents fouillent l'appartement de Livni. Tes amis et toi pourrez retourner aux USA dès qu'ils auront assez de preuves contre Livni. Cela te convient-il ? J'ai déjà prévenu Leon Vance de ta présence ici, et il a du mettre au courant la CIA. Satisfaite ?

- Merci.

- Tu peux disposer. Et embrasse ton père.

Ziva se leva et contourna le bureau pour embrasser Eli David sur la joue. Le père prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains et la regarda longuement avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de la relâcher. Ziva sortit du bureau et l'agent du Mossad qui se trouvait devant y entra à son tour, pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard.

- Agent DiNozzo, le directeur David aimerait s'entretenir avec vous.

- David…Comme dans Ziva David ? paniqua Tony en regardant Gibbs.

- N'oublie pas de l'appeler beau-papa, ironisa ce dernier en le poussant vers le bureau.

Tony resta peu de temps dans le bureau du père de Ziva, mais il avait l'air légèrement inquiet quand il en ressortit. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe entière était rappelée. Eli David affichait un air satisfait.

- Les agents du Mossad que j'ai envoyé ont réunis assez de preuves pour t'innocenter Ziva. Notre labo va les dupliquer les envoyer en priorité au NCIS. Quand à vous, vous pouvez rentrer à Washington. Quatre places sont réservées sur le prochain vol à votre nom. Et pas à celui de Sophie Ranier, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille.

*******

Gibbs se tordit le cou pour regarder Tony et Ziva assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'avion, deux rangées plus loin que celle occupée par Franks et lui. Son mentor l'attrapa par le coude et le força à se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

- Laisse-les tranquille, s'énerva Franks. Ça fait assez longtemps qu'ils se tournent autour pour que tu les laisse enfin vivre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as tout gâché avec Jenny que tu dois recommencer avec Tony et Ziva.

Gibbs se renfrogna, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et ne pipa plus un mot.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit mon père ? demanda Ziva en fermant les yeux et en se lovant contre Tony.

- Que si je tenais à garder ce qui faisait de moi un homme…_ Tout_ ce qui faisait de moi un homme, je n'avais pas intérêt à te faire souffrir… Car tu pourrais me le faire payer très cher, et si ce n'était pas toi, et bien ton père a à sa solde quelques tueurs sans scrupules et très efficaces…

Ziva sourit et se colla un peu plus.

- Tu es prévenu, marmonna-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Abby se précipita vers Ziva et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras quand elle la vit sortir de l'ascenseur. McGee et Vance attendaient un peu plus loin. Ce dernier adressa un sourire rassurant à Ziva qui s'approcha de lui en regardant à droit et à gauche.

- Kort n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Lui et ses agents sont partis il y a une heure après avoir examiné une à une toutes les preuves de la culpabilité de Livni. Il m'a dit qu'aucune charge ne serait retenue contre vous et que rien ne serait mentionné dans votre dossier…Ni dans celui de vous, agents Gibbs et DiNozzo, pour avoir aidé une fugitive.

- Ça doit être la manière de la CIA de dire « désolés de vous avoir torturé alors que vous étiez innocente », ironisa Ziva.

- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, conseilla Vance. Je vous vois demain au bureau.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna. Ziva regarda chacun des membres de l'équipe et sourit. Un sourire heureux, franc et soulagé.

- Merci à tous. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour vous être assez redevable. Merci de ne jamais avoir douté de moi, merci de me faire confiance.

- On est une famille, non ? sourit McGee.

- Vance a raison, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit Gibbs. Repose-toi.

- Oui, tu as raison. Mais avant tout, dit-elle en s'approchant de Mike pour le serrer dans ses bras, je voulais vous remercier tout spécialement pour être venu du Mexique pour moi. Et je voudrais aussi m'excuser de vous avoir attaché…

- Sans rancune, sourit Franks. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été attaché par une aussi belle femme ! Reposez-vous bien. J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelles circonstances se déroulera notre prochaine rencontre…

- Il me tarde d'y être.

- Je te raccompagne, annonça Tony. Enfin…ajouta-t-il avec hésitation. Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi boss…

- Vas-y.

Avec un sourire heureux, il passa son bras dans le dos de Ziva et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Avant que les portes ne se referment, ils purent voir Abby, McGee et Franks leur faire de grands sourires, pouce levé.

*******

A peine arrivés chez Ziva, la jeune femme referma rapidement la porte d'un coup de pied et regarda Tony d'un œil gourmand. Ils se jugèrent du regard exactement deux secondes avant de se sauter dessus.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il enserrait sa taille. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent immédiatement et se scellèrent en un baiser passionné.

Ils rejoignirent cahin-caha la chambre et s'écrasèrent sur le lit.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, murmura Tony.

*******

Ziva enleva très délicatement le bras de Tony qui était enroulé autour de sa taille en veillant à ce qu'il ne se réveille pas. Puis, tout aussi silencieusement, elle se glissa hors des draps et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour vérifier qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Morphée.

Rassurée sur ce point, elle se dirigea vers sa veste jetée sur le sol et sortit d'une des poches son portable. Elle traversa ensuite la pièce sur la pointe et des pieds et sortit, tout en restant sur le palier, porte entre-ouverte, pour surveiller Tony.

Puis elle composa un numéro sur son portable, le plaça quelques instants au téléphone, attendit trois tonalités et composa un code sur le clavier avant de remettre le cellulaire à son oreille. Au bout de deux sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha en parlant hébreu :

- Ziva ! J'attendais avec impatience votre appel…Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci Nasser. Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sortie de ce mauvais pas… D'avoir fabriqué les preuves de la culpabilité de Livni…

- Voyons, ce n'était rien ! Les noms des agents qu'ils ont découverts ne nous étaient plus d'aucune utilité…Et ils ne sont d'ailleurs plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est…

- Il n'empêche… Vous auriez pu m'éliminer à la minute même où ma couverture à sauter quand la CIA est venue me chercher…

- Voyons, Ziva ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop précieuse pour que l'on vous élimine ! Etes-vous pourtant sûre qu'ils n'ont aucun doute ?

- Certaine. Et ce sera beaucoup plus simple maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Tony qui dormait profondément.

- Excellent… La mission continue donc comme prévue ?

- Exactement.

- Les Ombres sont fières de vous Ziva. Très fières. Vous êtes la meilleure actrice que je n'ai jamais vue…

- Quelle amabilité… Je sens que vous auriez préféré dire « manipulatrice »…

- Quel terme grossier… Et bien ma chère Ziva, je vais devoir vous laisser… Vous verrez Kaleb mardi prochain. Protocole habituel.

- Que Dieu vous garde, Nasser…

- Fidèle aux Ombres, jusqu'à la mort.

- Fidèle aux Ombres, jusqu'à la mort, répéta-t-elle.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et retourna tout aussi silencieusement dans la chambre. Elle rangea à nouveau son portable et se glissa sous les couvertures, avant de ramener délicatement le bras de Tony autour de sa taille.

Oui, tout allait être beaucoup plus simple désormais…

**THE END**

_or TBC . . . ?_

_

* * *

_

_Et voilà ma fic de finie, merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie ! _

_Mouahahahaha, avouez que je vous tue avec une fin pareille quand même ? ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous laisse pas comme ça, une suite est écrite, elle se nomme **"Truth or Love"** et je vous la publierai très bientôt ! _

_See you soon !_

_Elena Valerious._

**

* * *

**


End file.
